Duckling to Swan
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU: Snow and Charming are in the possession of the Dark One's Dagger, and as such Rumpelstiltskin must serve them. He wishes for freedom and solitude. But his enslavement becomes infinitely brighter when a child of True Love with a intriguing destiny comes into the picture and offers him something far more precious than magic. Rumpelstiltskin/Emma: (Golden Swan)
1. Prologue

**Duckling to Swan: Prologue**

* * *

From the moment she was born, Rumpelstiltskin knew that the little princess would be trouble.

This realization didn't come because the child was the heir to the House of White. Or that she would one day be in control of his Dagger when she became Queen. It wasn't even the fact that she was born with a natural talent for magic.

Oh no.

It was the bright glimmer that shone from her brand new eyes- when they had first met his strange amber golden ones as he entered the birthing room- that caught his attention. Those eyes that matched her mother's light green, and yet held a fire that put the dragons of the south to shame. Those orbs that were shockingly aware and alert despite their tender age.

Yes- the Dark One noted with amused interest, as he beheld the babe for the first time- this little princess with hair of the finest gold, eyes as green as the infinite forest, and a life born from True Love was something to be reckoned with.

Rumpelstiltskin had been bound to the House of White by Snow's father, and had been serving the family faithfully since then. Though it was officially against his will, the Dark One had come to concede that the Masters of his Dagger could have been a lot worse.

As her father before her- Snow and her Prince Charming had treated him fairly, and had given him very few commands he wasn't willing to do. This was a great relief to the imp, seeing as he had vowed to never cow to anyone ever again, and to date he hadn't had to. Rumpelstiltskin was given respect and often treated to his solitude and own devices. Which was very much to his liking, though Snow and Charming _did _amuse him from time to time.

So it was now, having been summoned, that Rumpelstiltskin- the feared and accursed Dark One- came to see the baby that would someday take over his dagger. And to his surprise, upon coming to stand fully in the room and after formal greetings, Snow White had asked if he wanted to hold the child.

The imp would have refused if he had thought he could have gotten away with it. But upon seeing Snow White's warm and tired smile, and the proud countenance that Charming was emitting, he held out his arms in silent acquiescence to take the bundle of blankets and little limbs.

The baby was fairly small- no more than 6 pounds, by the imp's guess- and it had been quite a while since Rumpelstiltskin had held such a delicate thing. But after a moment it all came back to him; and with expert hands he held the child close to his heart and began to hum a tuneless song. The princess gave him a toothless smile, before she reached her small hand up to gain purchase on his nose. The Dark One indulged her, with a smile of his own in place, and couldn't stop himself before he had placed a kiss to her petite little fingers. He had always loved babies, and this wee one was no exception.

From their place on the bed, Charming and Snow both shared a smile. Though the Dark One put on an air of insanity and whimsical giddiness for most that approached him, both Monarchs had been lucky enough to have seen his tender side, and were pleased to see it resurface now as he held their child.

Rumpelstiltskin was silent for several long moments, gently jouncing the child as she grew fussy, before he broke the silence. Both parents noticed that his strange eyes never left their baby's face, as he patted a soft rhythm on her back to calm her.

"Quite the pretty little thing, isn't she? Though she'll have a lot to live up to with you as her mother."

_The Fairest of them All_ rolled her eyes. "There's no competition, Rumpelstiltskin. She's more beautiful than I have ever been."

The imp gave a noncommittal noise that said he was neutral with his opinion, before he sobered and once more grew silent.

Then after a brief period of calm he asked, "What's her name?"

The inquiry was so quiet that they almost missed it, but Snow moved to answer him with motherly pride.

"Emma," Snow answered lovingly as she took Charming's hand in her own and squeezed it happily. "Her name is Emma."

Rumpelstiltskin's head cocked to the side as the name rang out through his mind. It was familiar . . . That name . . . But why? What significance did it hold in the long run?

"Does the wee mite have another name?" The question garnered him confused looks, but he was used to it after nearly 300 years of scaly skin and animalistic eyes.

"Swan," Charming offered after a moment of silence, which brought forth a giggle from the imp as the name triggered flashes of the child's future. And what a future it was!

"What do you see," Snow asked, which made the Dark One's gaze finally lift from the baby's face. Snow really was a smart one at times, and the imp would have been lying if he hadn't admitted he enjoyed having someone around who could keep up.

"She's got a remarkable destiny about her," he sang, with his usual flair coming to shape his tone. "Magic, the Slaying of Fantastical Beasts, Marriage, and don't forget Twu Wove! She will _most certainly_ live up to your legacy, dearies!"

Snow laughed happily at the news and Charming cuddled his wife; beside themselves with joy at the promise of a meaningful future with their daughter. And they were so caught up in the moment, that neither realized that the Dark One had held back information.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored the two lovers and once more looked down at the princess in his arms. Once more he took in the brilliant beauty and the destiny before her, and shook his head in awe.

Emma Swan: It was a fitting name, all things considered. A strong name, for a strong spirit. Oh yes, the little bird would be a handful, that much was certain. And secretly, Rumpelstiltskin was glad of it. Not that he would ever say so aloud.

"_Emma_," he repeated in a hushed tone, as a mysterious smile formed unbidden to his thin lips. "What a beautiful name. . ."

* * *

_**A/N:** _This story will have a couple more parts because it's a very on-the-spot sporadic idea. I needed to write some Golden Swan and some Rumple fluff to lighten my spirits. This is the result. Hope you guys like it! ^ ^

Also, this is going to have a wonderfully fluffy, cavity inducing ending. Because I want to and I _can. _

Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Was everyone in-character? Was the writing okay? I need to know, so I don't bore you guys to tears

Anyway, love yall!

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	2. Daggers and Deals

**Duckling to Swan: Daggers and Deals**

* * *

A gentle breeze rippled through the trees, making the fresh green leaves rustle in a unique song. And sunlight flickered through them in mellow, yet gay displays, thus setting the overall mood for a tranquil afternoon.

It was the perfect day, with not a cloud in the sky, or a frown to be had. . . Well except for the little girl that currently walked past the gardens and outer gate, trudging forward without a second's hesitation.

She was quite a sight to behold, with her soft blonde curls bouncing with every step, and the dusty tunic and breeches she had stolen from one of the stable boys. But despite her messy appearance and large frown, it was obvious to anyone who passed her that she was a royal. It had always been so, since the day she was born. No matter what the five year old did or said- even on the rare occasion where she threw a tantrum- there was something about her that could only be described as a princess.

It wasn't the fact that she acted like a lady, or that she was naturally beautiful like a princess should be. Rather it was something about her eyes. . . A purpose and light that could only be expressed by a future ruler of the land.

Or at least, that's what people said. Not that Emma believed it.

Being a queen meant boring dance lessons, being around people she didn't like, and wearing dresses. Whereas, being a knight would be nothing but adventures, and swords, and dragons.

Emma usually smiled when she thought about becoming a knight, but not today. She couldn't smile about anything until she found her friend_. _And that was why, the little girl currently trudged towards the lake shore that rested just beyond the castle walls.

When she had gone to Rumpelstiltskin's chambers in the West Wing- desperately in need of comfort and understanding- and hadn't found her precious playmate, the princess had asked the guards, and they had told her that he had gone to the lake. So, Emma had wasted no time going after him_. _

With steady feet and a grimace in place, the child approached the shore line where the water lapped against the soft sands, and spun around to look looking for him. After a moment of this, and no luck in finding the Dark One, Emma plonked down on the damp sand and promptly started to cry.

The five year old was devastated and felt absolutely wretched as fat tears rolled down her freckled cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands. Rumpelstiltskin had left her. He had abandoned her, and now she was all alone. And he was never coming back. . .

"Oh dear! Oh dearie, dearie, dear!"

Emma's head snapped up at the familiar voice, and instantly spotted her friend sitting on a rock several feet away.

Without preamble, the child stood up and ran over to the leather clad figure. And with a shaky sob, she launched herself at the imp. The initial force of her embrace nearly knocked them both off the rock, but with some effort, the Dark One was able to keep his place on the stone.

"Well, someone's emotions are getting the better of her," he commented playfully, as he returned the hug. "Though crying _before _you see me is quite unexpected. Seeing as it usually works the other way round. . . What reduced the little duckling to tears?"

"Y-y-you left!" Emma cried, looking up at her friend with teary light green eyes. "You l-left without saying g-g-goodbye!"

The imp looked confused. "Why would I say goodbye to you, when I was going to see you at the banquet this evening?"

"But you weren't!" Emma yelled, her small chest heaving as she fought to breathe through her hysterics. "You were leaving me and you weren't coming back!"

The Dark One gazed solidly at the little girl who was currently clinging to him, for several long moments before he lifted her chin up so that she met his eyes. And once again he was surprised by what he saw. Rumpelstiltskin didn't think he'd ever get used to the little princess and her way of catching him unawares, but he couldn't claim to dislike it either. Seeing as it took a rare person, indeed to surprise him.

"Why would you think that," he asked quietly, as he tenderly pulled her hair away from her dirty, tear streaked face.

More tears flowed down the child's face as she answered him in a heartbroken whisper. "A-Aunt Red told me about your Dagger."

The imp froze. There had been an agreement between himself, Snow, and Charming, that Emma wouldn't know anything about the Dagger until she came of age. If for nothing else, to spare her from the responsibility the knowledge would cause. It was too much to place on any child's shoulders, and Emma's current emotional predicament was valid proof of this point.

Rumpelstiltskin made a mental note to turn the meddling werewolf into a large snail, and to wear his extra sturdy boots upon their next meeting, before he was once more distracted by what Emma was saying.

"S-She said that I would one day control you . . . And that you didn't want to be here! That you were being forced by mama and papa to stay!"

The Dark One breathed a sigh as he met the child's sorrowful gaze, choosing his words carefully.

"Your Aunt is correct," he said calmly, his usual tittering and giggles momentarily forgotten with the weight of the topic he addressed. "Your parents possess my dagger, and when you are Queen they will pass it on to you."

"I don't want it," Emma whispered forcefully, as her lip trembled pitifully, and she buried her face into his leather clad chest. "I don't want to control you! I just want you to be my friend!"

Rumpelstiltskin was speechless as her words sunk in. She didn't want to control him? . . . This was an odd turn of events. . . .But no; she would surely change her mind when she was old enough to understand what she was being offered. The Dark One knew that these childish emotions and need of companionship wouldn't last, so he vowed he would make the most of it. Until the day, she was ready for her birthright; he would remain her playmate and companion and leave the little details for later.

"We are friends, dearie," he reassured her with a smile. "Though you can be quite trying, when ya want to be."

Emma looked up at his scaly face, studying him with hopeful eyes, "R-Really?"

The imp nodded, "Oh yeah."

The princess smiled back at him after a moment, and Rumpelstiltskin noticed that her grip on him loosened ever so slightly. Rubbing soothing circles on her back with the tips of his long claw-like nails, he continued on a whim.

"Let's make a deal, you and I."

"What deal," Emma asked curiously.

"This: Whether you take control of my dagger or not, I will always answer you when you call to me."

The child scrunched her nose. "Do you want one of mama's jewels?"

For the first time since she had found him that day, Rumpelstiltskin laughed. The princess really was a spitfire when she wanted to be. And he had taught her quite well, all things considered. Even at the tender age of five, his little swan knew that everything came at a price.

"No little duckling, no jewels. You'll just . . . owe me a _favor_."

Emma seemed to think about the proposal for a moment, before she slowly nodded. "Okay. No tricks?"

"No tricks, dearie," the imp repeated with another low chuckle as he set her down from his lap, and took her hand in his own. And as the two began to make their way back to the castle, hand in hand, he added, "At least, not for you."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Their deal is going to be important in later chapters and with the main plot. (Just a heads up, guess away, if you can!)^^

Besides, we needed some Rumple/ child Emma fluff? Am I right? XD (Or _I_ needed it . . . Please tell me I'm not alone!?)

Oh, and shout out to both _riverrunner11_ and _celestria06_ for reviewing! *tackles you both and smothers you in kisses* You both were so sweet and I'm thrilled that you both like what I have so far! Thank you for taking the time!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone else who has faved, followed, or read this story! You are all wonderful peoples and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the journey with me!

Anyway, what did yall think this time around? Was Rum in-character? Good writing? Crappy shoddy work? XD Either way I'd love to know what you guys think is going to happen! Drop me a PM or Review with your insights! :D

Love you guys!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	3. Remembrance and a Rose

**Duckling to Swan: Remembrance and a Rose**

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the Dark One couldn't sleep- though he most certainly had tried. He had done everything to relax- save for downing a sleeping potion- and yet peace of mind evaded him at every turn. Rumpelstiltskin had long since shed his usual dragon-skin leather and had opted for merely his shirt and breeches. But despite his state of undress, wakefulness and consternation still oozed from the imp like blood gushing from a newly inflicted wound.

The mystical being paced the length of the West Wing, silently counting the seconds as the minutes turned into hours, and the hours turned into what felt like a lifetime. Rumpelstiltskin had been pacing all night and found now after hours of doing so, that he couldn't bring his feet to stop.

The Dark One's eyes flickered for the thousandth time to the corner where his work table resided, and he took in a shaky breath. Upon the surface of the table were his usual vials and ingredients for potion making, and other otherworldly items that had un-imaginable effects when used. But it wasn't any of these things that made the strange man return to his pacing. It was the three items that rested in the exact center of the space that caused his heart to turn.

One was a broken piece of wood, snapped in half so that it looked more like kindling than anything else. But if one were to observe it closely they would see that it had once been a walking stick of some sort: a woodcarving that had been whittled with care and affection. Then, there was a small cloth sack filled to the brim with something soft and off-white. And lastly there was a tattered tunic made from the lowliest of rags.

All night, and the day before, the Dark One had been tortured by these items. For nearly 24 hours he had been holed-up within his chambers in the West Wing, gazing at them and then losing himself a little bit more. And he did this because of tradition.

It was his _anniversary_.

It had been the exact same day nearly 300 years prior, that the simple spinner known as Rumpelstiltskin had become the Dark One_._ It was the _exact_ flipside in time that Rumpelstiltskin had lost the only person he had ever truly loved.

_His son: Bae. _

The Dark One stopped his pacing again, and let silent tears fall from his strange golden-gray eyes as he once more looked at the items. These three things that sat so innocently upon his table were reminders. Reminders of how he had _failed. _Unforgettable mementos of what he had lost.

His old wooden cane- the keepsake of a cripple, a bag of yarn- the last thing he had ever accomplished with his boy-and his son's old tunic- preserved with magic, down to the large slashes across the back and chest areas, and the countless splatters of dark crimson stains.

From its condition, you would have thought the horrific incident had happened only hours ago, instead of centuries.

Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin approached the table and with shaky, dark-clawed hands, picked up the tunic. It was still covered in blood. . . _Bae's_ blood.

The Dark One closed his eyes as the memory of that day replayed in his mind's-eye, and choked softly as the pain of remembering overwhelmed his senses.

The Dukes' soldiers had recruited his son for the dreaded Ogre War and in the spinners' desperation to escape such a fate, Rumpelstiltskin and his son and tried to flee, which had proven hopeless. Then in what seemed like the final hour, the timid spinner had found another way to protect his boy: the Dark One's Dagger. It was said that if you had this mystical being's dagger in hand, you could control him. The world could be yours if you willed it, for the Dark One was the most powerful magic user in all the realms. Bae would be safe!

Rumpelstiltskin laughed bitterly at the memory. It had seemed too good to be true, and it _had _been. Now, the imp knew that everything came at a price, and the price of being the Dark One had been the steepest price of them all.

The lowly spinner had succeeded in acquiring the Dark One's dagger, but in his innocence, he had been seduced by the promise of power. Why control the Dark One when you could have his magic as your own?

Rumpelstiltskin had killed the old Dark One, and had become all-powerful. He had more than enough magic to save his son from participating in the ferocious war. . . But he had been too late.

The scale-ridden imp clutched the bloody tunic to his chest as he slumped down onto his bed; violent cries escaping his thin form. And a painful gasp passed through his lips as the image of his son's mangled body flashed before his eyes.

He had returned to their cottage to find his boy- his precious Bae- _dead. _And no amount of spells or potions had been able to reanimate his son's lifeless form.

When Rumple had gone off to search for the Dark One's dagger, the soldiers had returned. And Baelfire, being the courageous youth that he was, had tried to fight them off.

The foolishness of this action had cost the child dearly. His adolescent back had been covered in whip lashes and sword slices, marking more pain than anyone should ever have to feel. His youthful face had been beaten, so that it had been covered in dark bruises and gaping cuts.

But it hadn't been any of these wounds that had killed him.

It had been the knife stabbed directly into the child's heart that had finally taken Baelfire from the world of the living. . . And Rumpelstiltskin hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

A deep sob wracked the Dark One's body as the guilt and regret swallowed him whole.

Bae had suffered and died a horrific death, and he _hadn't_ been there. He had been off trying to steal magic tricks! He had been an hour's journey away, unable to hear his sons' cries for help as he was beaten and then stabbed.

Rumple. Hadn't. Been. There. . .

_Bae probably thought that I'd abandoned him. _Rumple cried out as the familiar assumption taunted him. _He screamed your name, thought you'd come and save him, and you __weren't __there__! You left your child to die alone!_

Rumpelstiltskin continued to cry soul-shattering sobs as he let himself feel the pain all over again. He hadn't been strong enough to save his son. His lifetime cowardice had defined him in the worst possible way, and not even his endless magic could hide it.

The Dark One continued to cradle the tunic, and would have stayed lost to his worst memories if at that exact moment someone hadn't knocked upon his chamber door.

Rumple snarled viciously at the figure behind it- unable to speak due to his state of mind- though he wordlessly told the intruder to leave before he cursed them.

But apparently the person behind the oaken door wasn't afraid of the Dark One, for almost immediately after the imp snarled, the door creaked open.

From the doorway a small, sleepy face peek in, sporting droopy light green eyes and long golden curls molded into nighttime disarray.

The Dark One instantly recognized the little girl to be the heir of his dagger: the young Swan Princess. But he found that even her presence couldn't stop his pain.

Emma looked confused at first, taking in the sight of Rumpelstiltskin with unfocused eyes before she fully entered the room, staring at him worriedly.

"Rumpelstiltskin, what's wrong?"

The imp opened his mouth to tell her to go back to bed and leave him be, but found that he couldn't find the words. He couldn't say _anything_, as more tears flooded down his gaunt face.

Slowly, the eight year old crept forward and came to stand hesitantly before him. She gazed at him silently, trying to read his face with the unconditional concern only a child can achieve, before she lowered herself onto the bed next to him. From the princess' expression, the Dark One could tell that she wanted to ask him questions, but to his surprise she remained quiet and merely sat with him.

As the minutes ticked by, the girl raised her feet up and tucked them under her nightgown to keep warm, and leaned her golden head upon his shoulder.

The action wasn't expected, and Rumpelstiltskin jumped slightly as her head rested there. And in response to startling him, Emma reached her smaller hand over to grab one of his scaly ones, and held it tightly.

"Please don't cry," she pleaded softly, making the imp choke even more. But he could only shake his head.

Even if he had wanted to make the tears stop he couldn't have. There was too much emotion within him. . . He had opened a floodgate of despair- like he did every year on this accursed day- and now he would have to experience the grief until it had zapped him of all energy. Only as he fell asleep from fatigue would the pain finally go back to its usual dull ache. And until he fell unconscious, he would have to suffer.

After several more minutes of trying to pull himself together, Rumpelstiltskin was finally able to slow his tears enough to speak.

"I'm fine dearie. . . It's late. You should return to your bed before you're missed."

Emma looked like she wanted to argue, but his eyes demanded obedience, so she stood up from his side and turned to leave.

Then, right before she was about to leave his chamber she spun around again. From the sparkle in her eyes, the Dark One knew that she was up to something, but before he could say anything she was running back to stand before him.

And as she stood there, the princess gave him a small smile, before shutting her eyes in concentration and waving her hand in a fluent arc of motion. It was only as a silver light overtook her fingers that Rumpelstiltskin realized she was using magic.

After a moment, the light faded, and housed in the child's hand was a delicate, pure white rose. Emma leaned forward and slowly unfolded his fingers, one by one, before she placed the conjured flower into his palm. Thus giving him the rose, the princess placed a soft kiss to his scaly, tear-stained cheek and then turned to take her leave from the West Wing.

And as the door clicked behind young Emma Swan, Rumpelstiltskin began to cry once more, holding the rose with reverence. For he hadn't received a gift since childhood, and no one since Bae had ever dared to touch him. In nearly 300 years, no one had ever chanced kissing the _beast_.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I took a handful of liberties and decided to change some of the events from OUAT's canon. Baelfire died during the events of Desperate Souls (1x08), so Rumple never needed to create the Dark Curse. I know it's way sad and morbid, but it suited my purposes for this story. (Sorry bae/neal lovers!)

I swear this story is more Emma/Rumple fluff than anything else. Hope you guys don't mind it too much! ^^;

So how was the chapter? Do my revisions to the original plot line work out okay? Please drop me a review and let me know. Your input and thoughts are always appreciated! *hugs you all*

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	4. Finding You Can Change

**Duckling to Swan: Finding You Can Change**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had always considered himself to be a fairly patient man and an even more patient Dark One; but having to constantly deal with a certain Swan Princess had truly tested his sincerity to such a claim.

The princesses' naturally stubborn nature, eager spirit, and near immediate rise in temper were nothing short of trying. . . But despite this, Emma Swan had now become such an absolute in the imp's life that despite their clashes, he couldn't have imagined a life without her. And on the days where she went off with her father to train in the ways of a Knight- a now frequent occurrence-, or the afternoons where Snow tried to ingrain lady-like qualities into her restless mind, the Dark One found himself missing his little tag-along duckling.

Today was one such day.

Two hours earlier, Rumpelstiltskin had walked away from the courtyard where the fourteen year old princess was practicing her sword play- leaving her to it without a word of farewell. The imp would have been inclined to stay and observe the entire fencing lesson, but with the recent ogre attacks near the borders of the Kingdom, Snow White had commanded him- with his Dagger- to take action. Due to this order, Rumpelstiltskin had potions to brew and counteracting spells to produce and transported himself away- mentally noting that Emma was in good hands.

Charming had designated himself as his daughter's instructor when it came to the ways of self-defense and knighthood, and he was a hard teacher. But there was no denying that when it came down to it, the King was always considerate of his child, and would never willingly put Emma in harms way.

So, Rumpelstiltskin told himself to relax, and went to work. After all, what kind of mischief could the little duckling get into when she was so fully preoccupied?

The Dark One internally sighed; currently engaged in the West Wing- his personal abode and laboratory- brewing a very complex potion that required his absolute attention. With sure, dark clawed fingers Rumpelstiltskin measured his rare ingredients and poured or chopped them accordingly, his grayish-gold eyes never straying from the task at hand. One slip up and it would be ruined. The concoction was as delicate as a rose in a snowfall. . . If touched with anything but a lovers' caress, it would wither away and he would have to start over from scratch.

Not that the Dark One was overly worried about such a possibility. Seeing as he had had his fair share of making and calculating special potions. He had the utmost confidence in his skills, and thus worked fluidly.

Pouring his newly grinded unicorn's powder into the now boiling cauldron, Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself. Only two more steps and the process would be complete . . . it was too easy.

Or at least, that's what the Dark One had assumed before someone yanked open the door to his chamber, sprinted into the room, and tackled him from behind. Rumpelstiltskin yelped at the unexpected contact and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two hands go around his middle, encasing him in a tight embrace that would have surely choked him if he hadn't been an immortal being. The potion instantly began to smoke as the recipe was damaged, and would have spilled over the sides of the cauldron if it hadn't have been for some well-placed magic on the Dark One's part.

With his mind in a flurry of murderous thoughts, the imp began casting a nasty spell on the fool who had dared to attack him, when the person spoke- effectively stopping him from doing something rash.

"Quick, Rum! Hide _ME_!"

Rumpelstiltskin instantly sighed in both relief and agitation, as he drooped against the now known hugger. There was only one person in all the realms that would dare to call him 'Rum'. True, there were thousands who knew the name of Rumpelstiltskin and even a small handful who were brave enough to call him Rumple. But no other human being, other than the little duckling had ever tried to call him _Rum. _

"Is it your intention to kill me, dearie," the Dark One wheezed as the hug grew tighter. "Because if so, you're doing a _spectacular _job!"

From behind him Emma squeaked, "Come on, Rumpelstiltskin! Let me hide in here with you! I _can't_ let them find me!"

Rumpelstiltskin growled as he tried to pry the teenagers' fingers away from his middle, and failed. Her grip grew tighter with each passing second.

As a large snake would crush its dinner, so Emma crushed the Dark One.

"I don't hide fugitives in my sleeping quarters, _Princess_," the imp scoffed in annoyance. "But even if I did, why should I take the pains of hiding you? After you just ruined a potion that took me _days _to prepare!"

"Queen Ella's here," Emma cried anxiously, as if this was enough reason for the world to end. The imp turned his head to regard the wide eyed princess, having to look down because of their height differences, before he scowled.

"As '_terrifying'_ as Queen Cinderella's presence is, you'll have to give me a better reason than that, dearie. Because it doesn't explain why you barged into _my_ tower, ruined _my_ potion, and made me into a makeshift comfort cushion!"

For a moment Emma was silent- seemingly debating whether to be truthful or not- before a breathy exhale escaped her lungs. The gesture wouldn't have meant much to the Dark One if they had just been talking normally, but since the princess' chest was currently pressed directly against his back, he felt her intake of breath as if it was his own.

In truth, it was a strange feeling for the imp, though he couldn't say he was truly surprised by it. The princess had never seen the sense of physical barriers when it came to him, so her touches weren't that uncommon. More often than not, Emma would lean against him during their magical lessons, or sometimes grab his hand or forearm to get his attention. And each time she did so, there was a happy twinkling in her forest green eyes, that made something in him melt. Though this time the contact was more than usual . . . which proved to be somewhat upsetting for the imp. If Emma was being this clingy, something was obviously troubling her.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath- mirroring Emma's without even trying- before he softened his tone considerably and inquired once more.

"Why are you hiding from the Cinder-Queen, dearie?"

"She brought her son with her," Emma said coldly, making the imps' eyebrow raise.

"Her . . . _son_?"

"Prince Gaston," Emma clarified. "I overheard her talking to mother about an engagement. She kept saying how nice a marriage alliance between our two kingdoms would be. . ."

Here Emma trailed off, and the Dark One frowned.

Deep within Rumpelstiltskin's chest something stirred in a most unpleasant way, though he immediately tried to fight it. Instead of giving in to the unknown, the imp decided to learn more. Though he was currently on pins and needles.

"What did your mother have to say this _proposal_, little duckling?"

Emma's grip tightened again.

"She promised to discuss it with my father."

Rumpelstiltskin internally gulped. This was worse than he had originally thought. . . If Snow White hadn't turned down the idea completely, there was a good chance that it might actually happen.

Unknowingly the Dark One had stiffened, and behind him Emma began to panic again.

"Ella and Mother wanted me to show Gaston around, but I was able to use the disappearing illusion- just like you taught me- and I got away. . . . Please, Rumpelstiltskin," here she begged. "Let me stay here with you! I promise to stay out of your way! I won't make a sound! You won't even know I'm here! Just please don't let them find me!"

The Dark One was quiet for a moment, considering what Emma had told him before he hesitantly placed his scaly hands over the fourteen year olds' where they rested at his middle. He didn't move to pull them away, nor did he truly hold them in his own- his black-tipped fingers merely rested atop hers. It was meant to be both comforting and encouraging.

"Alright, dearie," he said finally, with a chuckle that sounded fake to both of them. "Stay if ya like, but you'll owe me a favor for my trouble."

"But I already owe you a favor, Rum," Emma said from her place behind him, and Rumple smiled.

"That you do, missy," he agreed. "But that one is far more . . . _special _than this one_._"

"What do you want," Emma asked curiously, moving to let go of Rumpelstiltskin, which allowed the Dark One to finally turn around and meet her green gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart flip as he took in the sight of his little duckling, noting that she was no longer a child, but on the cusp of womanhood. Her body- once soft and somewhat gangly- was beginning to show the curves and grace of a proper woman. And her face- that had once been chubby and babyish, with a splattering of freckles about her nose- was now becoming stronger and more defined with clearer skin and features.

Emma Swan was changing, and with her personal shift Rumpelstiltskin knew that he would face a transformation too. The princesses' years of blissful childhood were fading fast, and a new era was rearing its head with a vast wave of 'what ifs'. Changing had never been a comfortable thing for the spinner turned Dark One, but now as he looked into the hopeful eyes of the young lady who would inherit his Dagger, he knew that somehow he would do it. No matter what it might cost him, Rumpelstiltskin would be whatever she needed him to be, and help her with whatever she needed help with. The price and principal of the situations be damned.

So when Emma asked him what he wanted, he accommodated her with a favor he knew she could afford.

"You must be on time and prepared for our lessons for an entire month," he said with a teasing smile.

"My magic lessons," Emma asked surprised.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "That's my price, _dearie_! So . . . do we have a _deal_?"

Emma laughed in relief- pleased by the terms- and was already moving over towards the window as she happily agreed.

"Sure, Rum. It's a deal!"

From his place beside his cauldron the Dark One tittered, and before his pupil could take her usual place at the window-seat, he waved his left hand in a fluttering motion- which caused Emma to reappear right next to him.

Emma opened her mouth in confusion, but the imp beat her to her question.

"Since you ruined this potion," here he gestured to the cauldron. "It only seems fair that you help me brew a new one. Our deal goes into effect . . . _now._"

The princess gaped at him for a moment before she laughed again, though this time it held complete amusement. "Fine, Rumpelstiltskin, if it'll make you happy."

The Dark One's eyes crinkled at the sides as he fought to hide his amusement that matched the young woman's, before he reached for a piece of parchment on his work table and handed it to her.

"Indeed, it'll make me happier than a lark. Now, read off the ingredients, duckling. So I know where to start once I've cleaned up this horrific mess."

Emma rolled her eyes, but obliged, and together the two set out to remake the potion- though neither had their mind solely focused on the task at hand.

* * *

_**A/N:**_More fluff and feels in this chap, but a huge obstacle was also introduced. Yes, I know that Gaston was always after Belle (in Beauty and the Beast _and _Once Upon a Time) but in this story Emma is the beauty thus she's the one who gets unwanted attention! Hehh hehh~! ^_~

This is the last chapter of childish fluff (though I'll be adding some flash backs here and there). Emma will be 18 next chapter, so that's when the fireworks really start between our lovely Dark One and his Swan Princess. *flails* So stayed tuned Golden Swan shippers!

Did you enjoy the chapter? Please leave me a review and let me know, dear ones! They always brighten my day, make me write faster, and cause me warm fuzzies and feels!

Tatty bye for now!

**_ ~Lyn _**


	5. Flamboyant Grasshopper

**Duckling to Swan: Flamboyant Grasshopper**

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming was shrouded in a veil peaceful darkness- save for the single light that shone from the windows of the infamous West Wing. Some might have thought this was foreboding and strange- seeing as the West Wing was the Dark One's designated chambers. But those who lived in the castle were well since accustomed to such occurrences and never gave it as much as a second thought. Even the good King and Queen- Snow and Charming- weren't worried.

The nightly lessons between Princess and Dark One had been going on so long, that there was no concern. . . Though perhaps on this particular night there should have been.

From the depths of the tower a female voice cried out in both anger and contempt, which was followed by a bright silver explosion in the room. Then, a loud popping noise filled the West Wing, and the female voice rang out again.

"NOOO! NOT ONE MORE TIME, RUM! _**NO**_, DAMNIT," she bellowed caustically, which was quickly followed by several other non-exemplary choice words.

"Now, now, Highness- careful," a second voice cautioned playfully, a strange fluttering lilt covering his tone. "We wouldn't want you to damage your delicate vocal chords before your big day!"

Emma Swan- the Heir of Charming and Snow White- flashed her teacher a death glare and huffed in a very unladylike fashion. The fiery green eyes and no-nonsense expression would have been enough to make most men falter- for the princess was absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be. But to the Dark One, it was just something else to find amusement in.

"Ah, there it is dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin crowed mockingly.

"There's _what?" _Emma asked with annoyance.

The imp rolled his eyes heavenward, from where he was standing several feet away from her. "Your _emo-tion_," the Dark One chided, enunciating _'emotion'_ far longer than necessary. "As you very well know, you need plenty of the stuff to cast any spell properly. Without _feeling,_ your magic is dry, useless. Now try again, and _this time_ -channel that anger in your attacks. It'll help ya more than you know."

Emma knew this to be true- seeing as she had been studying magic with Rumpelstiltskin for the better part of her life. But in that particular moment, the princess wasn't too amused by the blunt reprimand and order. She had been practicing for nearly four hours without a break, and was beyond cranky.

"You want my anger," she snapped, "Fine by me!"

The imp smirked, but said no more as his pupil's fingers began to move- he knew what was coming and he was more than ready.

In her mind Emma formulated her emotions and memories- summoning her inner spark- and began to move her hands in a circular arc. As she got to the half-point with her hands, silver light began to glow about her fingertips. And by the end of the circle, her entire body was surrounded by the halo of feather light-mist.

Rumpelstiltskin hummed in appreciation before he disappeared from sight, calling out: "Come on dearie! Show me that you can do as I've asked, and perhaps we can finally call it a night!"

_Sleep, beautiful SLEEP! _

The princess could almost _taste _it!

Emma purposefully shifted her body weight as she held the overwhelming amount of magical power, comfortably adjusting to it in the blinking of an eye. Having been Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice since the age of six, Emma had experienced and wielded more raw power than most magic users could have ever dreamed of. For the first handful of years, it had been rough going- though the imp had been patient with her- but after learning his techniques and coming up with a few of her own, Emma had long since grown used to her magic, and therefore could _handle _it beautifully more often than not.

The young woman glanced steadily around the large room for a long second before she found the Dark One. He floated high in the air, in the center of the massive chamber waiting for her with a quirked mouth and mirthful grayish-gold eyes.

Emma met his teasing gaze straight on, and with a loud battle cry she swung her arm out and began a barrage of magical attacks-all aimed at Rumpelstiltskin. The room flooded with light as the Product of True Love honed her focus on her teacher, and to any bystander the sight would have been awe-inspiring. For Emma was indeed fast; but the Dark One was infinitely faster.

He easily side-stepped each blow delivered from the silver tendrils and grimaced.

"Emma- you're thinking too much! Stop holding back!"

Emma frowned. "I'm not holding back!"

Now it was Rumpelstiltskin's turn to be annoyed. Baring his strange teeth he spat, "_Yes._ You. _Are_. Now _hit me!" _

Once more the Dark One began to move- though he didn't fully disappear this time- and Emma followed him. Though instead of normal steps she seemed to dance across the floor (magic wielding changes the body in many ways, some of them not so subtlety) and continued her array of attacks- swinging and slashing, poking and prodding. But she couldn't touch him. The closest she came, was skimming his hard leather overcoat.

"You aren't even trying, _Em-ma_," Rumpelstiltskin called in a sing-song voice. "My message doesn't seem to be reaching you . . . But perhaps I can grant you some incentive another way."

Emma was about to ask what kind of incentive he would be giving, when he presented her with the answer. With a devious giggle, the imp summoned some of his own magic and elegantly threw it at her.

Usually, Emma would have been able to block it, but having been taken by surprise- _Rum hadn't used anything other than defensive magic all night_\- she physically leapt away from the blast with an unflattering squeak. Rum's magic just barely missed her- even with the large hop she had taken to avoid it- and Emma let out a sigh of relief when it hit the far wall.

From his place in the air Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Have some dignity, dearie! You looked like a wee grasshopper the way you just jumped away!"

"I did _not_!"

"Yes you _did, _dearie."

"Did _not_."

"You _did_."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you _diiidd_~!" The imp sang. "And you needn't argue the point any farther. You're unsure of yourself dearie and it shows in your conjuring. You are afraid, and it's made you weaker."

Emma threw up her hands with a loud exhale of exasperation, as Rumpelstiltskin slowly floated down and once more took his footing on solid ground. "I'm not afraid of anything I'm doing! You're just impossible to please!"

The imp smiled patiently. "No, I just don't _accept_ mediocre performances from those I teach. Especially when I know you can do better. I _expect _greater feats from you dearie, because I have faith that you can carry out the tasks I've given you."

Emma stared at Rumpelstiltskin silently for a long moment, her eyes growing a bit wet despite herself. Rumpelstiltskin had always been an excellent mentor, but he very rarely gave compliments or praise. For the imp never said something he didn't mean, and was always honest.

When Emma was still quiet after another minute, the imp spoke again- it came out too quickly and Emma could hear the note of anxiousness that his usually bright cadence carried.

"When you go out onto the battle field tomorrow, I want you to be ready," he said. "This is your final test in magic, dearie. It would be a shame to learn that my time has been wasted, after all these years of teaching you."

Though his words were somewhat callous, Emma could hear his true worry behind them, and her earlier annoyance melted away.

Tomorrow Emma would face a dragon on her own, using only her magic to protect herself and kill the beast. It was one of two tests that she was meant to take before her 18th birthday- which would be coming in the following week. Though her parents had both claimed the magical trial was unnecessary, Emma had insisted. She was a sorcerer, and she would prove it. . . She had to do this. . . She had to be ready.

So with a tired smile the seventeen- soon to be eighteen year old- princess moved forward and placed a hand on Rumpelstiltskin's leather clad shoulder.

"I think you're overestimating the dragon, Rum," she said affectionately. "You're more of a handful than any creature I'll ever face. And I doubt the dragon will be able to shoot magic back at me."

The imp returned her smile- his matching hers in soft warmth, his usual higher flitting now came out calm and deeper, resounding with meaning. "You can never be too prepared, Emma. A lot can go wrong in a battle if you are taken unawares."

Emma watched countless emotions play out on the Dark One's face- some of which she couldn't name or explain- and found herself admitting aloud something that she had otherwise kept to herself.

"I . . . I have been holding back in our last few lessons, Rum. . ."

The imp's eyes glazed with confusion. "But why? I specifically told you not to."

Emma knew that her reason was silly, and she blushed as the embarrassing words left her mouth.

"I didn't want to hurt you. . . You've insisted that I use my absolute strength, but if I hit you with everything I had . . . I could have . . . I might have . . ." Here the young woman paused, unable to say more. Until the scaled Dark One reached out a hand and chucked her chin gently.

"You could never hurt me, duckling," he said sincerely, comfort emanating from him, "Even if you wanted to."

For a moment green eyes met grayish-gold and an understanding passed from one to the other; a sweet moment between student and teacher- friend and mentor, before they shifted their gazes away.

For a long moment they stood in silence. Then Emma- though she was still tired and felt long past her peak- nodded to Rumpelstiltskin and once more began to summon magic into her palms. "I believe you, Rum. . . So I'll try again."

The Dark One watched her with pride flickering across his hawkish face as she once more had her light-magic shield her body, and chuckled recovering himself. Humoring her change of attitude, the Dark One once more rose in the air- supposedly mimicking a dragon in flight- before he stopped.

"Emma?"

Emma gazed up at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

" . . . Sure?"

"Tomorrow when you battle the beastie, leave some of his hide untouched."

Emma's brow furrowed, seeing as it was a strange request.

"And why do you want this to happen?"

Rumpelstiltskin cackled as he lifted up his left foot and pointed at it imperiously, "Why I need a new pair of boots, of course!"

Emma grinned as she threw her first attack at her teacher, "Oh, I think I can manage that."

* * *

Snow White wasn't squeamish when it came to battles- quite the opposite actually, seeing as she'd been in more than her fair share. But as she watched Emma charge a full-grown fire drake head on, the fairest of them all mentally screamed, which eventually turned into a real one.

"Emma, what are you doing!? Watch out for its TEETH!"

From her place in the air- surrounded by silver and gold magic- Emma swirled around the great dragon's maw, firing shots at its head and chest. The magic bounced off the creatures' skin, as if it was water- Emma hadn't even so much as tickled it. Then with Snow, Charming, and Dark One watching, the beast opened its giant jaws and swallowed Emma- her magic and all- whole.

"EMMMMAAAA!" Both Snow and Charming cried out, the later of the two pulling out his sword- but from beside them a hand reached out to stop them from moving.

Both King and Queen turned to look at the imp in horror as he laughed- but then he pointed back at the drake.

"It seems that the duckling has learned a thing or two from me after all."

"What are you talking about!?" Snow yelled brokenly, thinking she'd just lost her child. "The dragon just _swallowed_ her!_"_

Rumpelstiltskin did one of his legendary hand flourishes before he returned his pointed gaze back at the beast. "I wouldn't count on that, dearie. _Look_."

Snow and Charming heartbrokenly followed the imp's urging and were met with an earthshattering sight.

The dragon- who had been flying around triumphantly after swallowing Emma- was slowing, shaking its massive head several times before he gracefully landed on the rocky ground and bowed his head. All eyes were wide with astonishment as the dragon then opened its mouth and Emma Swan gently floated out- unharmed.

For a moment, it seemed as if she had killed the mighty beast from the inside out- but once the princess was safely out of the drakes' mouth- he lifted his head and bared his teeth . . . which fluently transformed into a great toothy smile_. _

All watched in awe as the princess pet the creatures' scaly nose lovingly. King and Queen were wondering what on earth had happened, when the Dark One moved to explain- seemingly reading Snow and Charming's minds.

"Your daughter has always excelled at life-magic," he said pleased. "And it would appear that she was able to connect with the beast: saving both her life _and _his."

"Connected with it," Charming repeated.

"How," Snow asked.

"Their souls," Rumple replied- a hint of a smile rising on his lips, as if he was in on a private joke. "She conquered the dragon with her love and good-will- something she does with most of those she meets- he's as good as her personal lap dog now. This little fire-drake won't do anything to upset Emma or those she cares about, meaning she has rightfully defeated him and passed the test."

Both King and Queen looked up at their daughter in wonder, as Emma gave an extravagant bow to the dragon who was acting more like a kitten than a fire-breathing flying lizard.

"I think you've rubbed off on her Rumpelstiltskin," Snow said with a shaky, albeit happy smile. "She's even got the flamboyant gestures memorized."

The Dark One smirked, though if one looked closely enough, you could see the slightest change in his golden scales- which was as close to a blush as the imp could get.

"She learned from the best, dearie."

Snow laughed quietly, before Emma called down to her teacher from where she floated magically above them.

"Sorry Rum," she apologized with an easy grin, as she gazed happily down at her mentor. "I'm afraid you won't be getting those boots I promised you!"

"Don't worry, dearie," the imp called back with a signature titter. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me in the future. You _and_ that lover-ly pet of yours!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hey lovelies, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, faving, following, and taking an interest in this story! I got several sweet PM's and reviews that just blew me away. I'm so honored that this story has such wonderful readers! Yall are the best! *hugs you all and hands out brownies* Sorry for taking so long to update! ^^; Life has been insane!

Also, I know I said that from here on out Emma would be 18. But then I realized that in order for my planned plot to work, I'd have to have to show some time- a week- before her 18th birthday. So the next chapter or two will take place in that week- Emma's birthday is going to be very important. ^^

As always, I would love to hear what you guys think! I personally find the idea of Rumple teasing Emma over magic lessons extremely cute and funny, but that's just me. Hopefully you peeps were able to enjoy it too. *blows kiss*

_**~Lyn **_


	6. When He Raised His Glass

**Duckling to Swan: When He Raised His Glass**

* * *

Emma Swan wasn't usually one to brag or boast, but as she walked into the large royal dining room after 'defeating' her dragon, she couldn't help but feel proud. And having the best looking gentleman in the room on her arm didn't help to calm her ego one bit.

"Emma, can I sit by you," he asked quietly, wide eyes looking at her hopefully as they drew closer to the giant banquet table.

"Sure, kid," she replied in a whisper.

From his place at her side, the little gentleman grinned. "Yes! This means I'll be able to have fun without mom getting mad!"

Emma returned her little brother's grin with a large one of her own. "Absolutely, Henry. Just remember to leave the worst of it to me, otherwise you'll hear about it later."

Henry positively beamed up at his older sister showing his avid agreement. "Thanks sis!"

Emma nodded at him as they took seats together, side by side closer to the end of the table. "Sure thing."

The banquet table in the White Castle was large enough to seat upwards of seventy people, but tonight only a handful dined at its magnificence. The good King and Queen Snow White and Charming, their son and daughter Princess Emma and Prince Henry, Queen Cinderella and King Thomas, their son Prince Gaston, Ruby Red, Granny, the Seven Dwarves (the royal advisers), Jiminy Cricket, and the Courts Hatter and Royal Clothes Maker- Jefferson.

Snow and Charming sat in the direct middle of the giant table, with Ella and Thomas mirroring them on the other side, and the rest situated haphazardly around them. Two seats had been left open nearly the Royalty, and had openly been _ignored_ when Henry and Emma had taken seats away from them.

"Emma," Snow called down to her with a furrowed brow, "We saved you seats by us."

Emma knowing full well what her mother was trying to do, shook her head, "We're good where we are, thanks."

It was a fact that Snow and Ella had been trying to set up a marriage between Emma and Gaston for years, and now that Emma was actually nearing suitable marrying age, it had become more than just a passing idea. The House of Cinder had been making more and more visits, and the reason behind these frequent turn-ups wasn't hard to guess. Especially when a certain glass-slipper wearing mother had no tact to speak of, and tried to pawn her retched son off at every possible _in-opportunity_.

Henry laughed under his breath when Snow frowned, but covered it up well by pretending he was choking on food. Emma gave her little brother a loaded look before she once more turned her attention to those sitting at the table around her. Thankfully she had gotten far enough away from Gaston and Cinderella that she wouldn't have to hear their tedious and boring conversations- unless they tried to yell it in her general direction- and she really didn't have a problem with anyone else present. Jefferson was a good friend- he sat several places away and gave her an approving nod- and Ruby who was in the chair across from Jefferson was like a makeshift Aunt. And well the dwarves were always good for entertainment and drinking contests. . . But there was someone was missing . . . someone very important . . . And his blatant absence made the whole room seem dull.

Emma turned to look at the Hatter and when she caught his eye she asked, "Hey, Jefferson, where's Rum?"

Jefferson- who was magically inclined as well and one of the Dark One's _only_ friends- shrugged. "Beats me. He most likely had some potion to work on or a deal that demanded his attention."

Emma knew that these explanations were more than likely, but she still felt her stomach sink with disappointment. Rumpelstiltskin had dined with the Royal family almost every night, for as long as Emma could remember. It was rare for him not to show up, and yet when he chose _not_ to, there was hardly ever a question as to why he absent. Though Snow and Charming owned the Dark One's dagger, they gave him a very loose leash to run around on. As long as he didn't hurt anyone and answered them when they called for his assistance, they let him be.

"Damn," the Princess said half-heartedly. "I was counting on him to make tonight bearable."

Jefferson lifted an eyebrow as he gestured to both himself and Henry. "Oh, so your brother and I aren't good enough distractions for you, now? How's _that_ for gratitude."

"Yeah," Henry chorused, nodding at Jefferson in agreement. "We can help you tonight, too Emma. Just like the Dark One could if he was here!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she nudged Henry when he kicked her under the table. "Afraid not, kid. I love you both, but unless you can make Gaston, and Queen Ella, and King Thomas disappear into that hat of yours, I'm afraid it won't be very helpful. The little Cinder-leech won't leave me alone."

Jefferson chuckled as he tipped back in his chair, relaxing fully. "Perhaps you should call our beloved Dark One. I'm sure he'd come if you _really_ wanted him to."

Henry seemed to like this idea, nearly as much as Emma did, for he began to talk through a large mouthful of roasted chicken that he had just bitten off. "Dats eh goode ideya, Ehhhmeeh!"

"I didn't catch that, Henry," Emma snorted. "Chew and swallow, _then_ talk. Remember?"

The boy of ten did as he was told- though it took him a moment- before he said rather loudly, "I said that _that's a good idea, Emma!_"

Down the table a deep voice called, "What's a good idea?"

Emma internally cringed as she recognized the deep, baritone cadence of Gaston. Why did he always have to stick his nose into things that didn't concern him? Why couldn't he just mind his own damned business and find a woman who actually _liked _him? (If such an absurd thing was possible.)

"_Oh_, it's nothing that would concern _you,_ _wittle prince! Niahiahh!_"

Emma's head snapped up to regard the banquet hall doorway at the familiar voice and laugh, and a relieved twinkle almost immediately entered her forest green eyes. For there, standing in the entry way, was the person she had missed seeing. Though it was obvious he had been traveling- Emma could always tell according to what he was wearing- _he_ had come.

As the Dark One moved further into the dining room, the Princess took in his attire. A thick onyx colored dragon-scale coat that offset his strange skin covered his body from neck to knee length, a burnished orange poet's shirt, form fitting black leather pants, and a pair of lace up boots that would have taken a normal person nearly twenty minutes to tie. He was perfectly groomed, despite having scaly skin and strange black tipped claws.

As Emma continued to stare at him, Rumpelstiltskin's eyes found hers and a matching relief shone in his grayish-gold ones. He was obviously happy to see her, _or_ something had happened that had put him on edge. Either way, the young woman was anxious for him to take a seat near her, so she could find out what was wrong.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Charming greeted from where he sat. "Is insulting our guests really necessary?"

The imp giggled and produced one of his famous hand-flourishes- though Emma could see that he was off his usual game. "Last I checked honesty was a virtue, your Majesty!"

"_Honesty_, yes," Charming said, "_Opinions_, no."

"But if the opinion is shared by more than one person, then it must make it true to some extent, father. Otherwise what are ideals for?" Emma hadn't even realized she was speaking until all the eyes at the table turned to stare at her.

If Emma had been one easily brought to discomfort it would have been a horrible ordeal, but since she was strong willed she kept her cool and looked at her father calmly- though when the Dark One's lips upturned into a gentle smile, the Princess couldn't stop the slight blush that rose to her cheeks.

Charming and Snow exchanged a meaningful look before Snow turned to Queen Ella, King Thomas, and Gaston. "I'm so sorry! I'm afraid that Emma has spent far too much time in questionable company and has forgotten how treat others with the _respect_ they deserve."

At her mother's words Emma's fists clenched underneath the table, and anger boiled up within her. But before she could snap back, she felt a foot nudge her own. Emma glanced at her younger brother and saw the warning in his eyes, before she gritted her teeth and began to let the barb go. It wasn't worth yelling or ranting; she'd just get lectured for her outburst later on anyway. . . So Emma breathed deeply and once more turned her attention away from the other Royals . . . But when an annoyed sound echoed in the banquet hall, the Princess once more turned to look. Apparently there was someone in the room who wasn't going to let the snide comment slide.

"I think you'll find it's quite the opposite, _dearie." _Though Rumpelstiltskin's words were light, the threat behind them was quite clear, surprising everyone. "The Princess gives far more respect than she _should." _

When it looked like Snow was going to object, the Dark One summoned a goblet from the table into his scaly hand, and before the Queen could say another word he called out. Rumpelstiltskin's voice was easy to hear as he enhanced it with magic, so that those farther towards the other end wouldn't miss what he had to say, and the Dark One's words didn't falter.

"Today we are here to celebrate, Princess Emma Swan for her bravery and kind soul. This morning she _single-handedly_ defeated a dragon, and showed him the mercy that no one else would have given. She displayed cunning and compassion, and made all of those present proud of her. . . Her earlier accomplishment is the reason for this most lover-ly of feasts!"

Tears rose in Emma's eyes at her mentors words, and she felt her heart flip in her chest. _He_ was _proud_ of her, and he was standing up for her when no one else had even _thought_ to. The Princess had always known that the Dark One cared about her, but this was new . . . This was completely _different ._ . . _Something_ had changed. There was affection in the gray-gold eyes, but something infinitely more powerful lying just behind the surface. It was utterly indescribable, and Emma was entranced.

"Come now, dearies," Rumpelstiltskin beseeched with his usual giggle sliding firmly back into place, to disguise any other emotions he was feeling. "Join me in toasting _her Majesty, _Princess Swan. Raise those glasses to the future Queen of White Castle!"

For a moment all was silent, and it seemed that the Dark One would be the only one to drink, but then Jefferson raised his glass up in salute. "To the Queen; may she never lose her magic or her sense of humor."

Henry beamed happily as he raised his own cup high, accidentally sloshing some liquid over the side onto the table, "To Emma!"

"To Emma," Ruby repeated with a small smile, aimed at her 'niece'.

Then, without further prompting the remainder of the large table took up the toasts- other than the royal's present- and the banquet hall soon echoed with cheers for the future Queen. At first it was rather garbled- with many different toasts being said at the same time, but with the help of an enthusiastic Jefferson, the cry soon became one phrase repeated jovially.

"To the Queen! To the Queen! To the Queen!"

Then the members at the table halted and took long drinks from their glasses and tankards, making the large hall silent once again.

By this time several tears had fallen down Emma's rosy cheeks, and a soft smile had grown on her features. She looked around at each of the ones drinking- even the reluctant members of the House of Cinder- and felt her spirit surge. . . But then, as her eyes passed towards the end of the table she was met with an unexpected sight.

Rumpelstiltskin still stood at the other end of the table, his goblet held in his hand, staring at her. For a moment they merely gazed at one another before Emma mouthed the words 'Thank you, Rum'. The Dark One inclined his head in acknowledgment and meaningfully raised his goblet up to his lips. But even as he drank heartily from the cup, his eyes continued to study Emma from over the brim- seemingly looking upon her soul.

_What's going on, Rum? _Emma called out with her mind, asking his with a small wave of magic. _What's happened? _

The imp closed his eyes finally as he pulled his goblet away from his lips. _**It's nothing, duckling. . . Nothing that should be a bother to anyone here. . . Stay, revel, and enjoy your feast. You **__**earned**__** it, dearie. **_

_Rum . . . _Emma started, but just like that the mental connection was gone and she was met with silence.

Then as the rest of the inhabitants of the banquet hall finished their toast to the future Queen, the Dark One disappeared in a cloud of maroon smoke, leaving the festivities and a very worried Princess for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! ^^; Hope you liked the chapter. Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews? ;P


	7. Actions Speak Louder

**Duckling to Swan: Actions Speak Louder**

* * *

It was late, but to Emma time was meaningless. She had been on pins and needles since the Banquet and Rum's disappearance, but she still forced herself to remain calm. The feast itself had lasted for a lifetime- dragging out in all the wrong ways- until Emma had finally been unable to cope with it any longer. With a fake smile she had hugged Henry and nodded to Jefferson before she had stood from the table and left, with the excuse of 'being tired'. After having conquered a dragon that morning no one tried to call her out on it, though from the look Snow and Charming shared it was obvious that they didn't believe her reasoning. Then the worried princess had retired to her room to wait until dark.

That had been_ hours_ ago, and Emma was finally done waiting. It was rather late now- all of the inhabitants of White Castle were either asleep, retired to their respective rooms, or on patrol at the portcullis or walls- so the Princess quickly exited her chambers and began her journey to the West Wing.

Emma had had to delay her wandering until it was late, so that she wouldn't be ambushed by her parents or anyone from the house of Cinder. But now as her bare feet pattered almost silently across the cobbled corridors, she wasted no more time. When Rum had left the Banquet he had not been himself. Something was wrong. He'd been worried and preoccupied, and Emma wouldn't stand for it. If her best friend was in trouble she need to know.

Now as the princess stood before the door to the Dark One's Tower, she lifted her hand to rap softly on the wooden several moments she waited before she called out, "Rum it's me. . . I'm coming in."

Then with a firm resolve she opened the door and entered the familiar room.

The West Wing was dimly lit, with only a few candles to create dancing shadows, but the young noblewoman moved further into it without hesitation. Once Emma's eyes had focused in the shallow light, she looked around in search of Rumpelstiltskin- and after several brief seconds of anxious conflicting feelings she spotted him.

The Dark One currently stood with his back to her- looking out of his tower window to the dark land beyond. With but a glance, the Princess could tell two things from his posture: that he tormented by something, and that he was now aware of her presence. For sometime Emma merely stood in the center of the room, regarding Rumpelstiltskin from behind, before her green gaze swiveled to about the rest of the West Wing.

As she did so, her eyes came to rest on the imp's worktable on the far side of the tower chamber. Though it was almost barren of bottles and ingredients- something rather unusual in and of itself- there were three things upon the surface of the table that made a wave of understanding crash down on Emma. As the realization of _why _her best friend was so troubled filled her up, Emma closed her eyes- annoyed with herself. She had been so _careless_ and _stupid_! She had been so caught up in her own little world that she had forgotten what _day_ it was!

The Princess's heart broke as she once more returned her gaze to her mentor, before she quietly walked over to stand directly behind him. Emma approached on silent feet, but it was obvious that Rumpelstiltskin knew exactly where she was. For a soft shuddering sigh escape him- marking well the tears that he had already shed.

When the Dark One didn't turn away from the window, Emma did the only thing that she could. With a gentle touch, she placed her hand on his shaking shoulder and squeezed it tenderly, offering as much support in the simple gesture as was physically possible.

"I'm sorry, Rum. . . I forgot what today was."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed again softly and shook his head, his voice sounding wet due to his past tears. "It was not for you to remember."

"And yet I _should _have," Emma said as her eyes flickered to the walking stick, wool, and bloody tunic on the work table.

It was Rum's anniversary. On this same day every year, the Dark One mourned and stayed in his room. And since that night, all those years ago when Emma had first given him the rose, the Princess had made it an unspoken tradition to support her mentor. She would come and sit quietly with him while he cried, and then they would stay up and watch the sunrise together. Usually they wouldn't utter a word, but each year before Emma left, she would hand him a single white rose and kiss his cheek. It had been their ritual for years now; but _somehow_ Emma had forgotten.

No wonder he'd seemed off at the Banquet. He'd been thinking about the past. And that was when the full truth dawned on Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin had remained strong for _her. _He had come to the feast to give the toast and stand by her. The Dark One had broken his yearly solitude for _Emma's sake. _

"You came to the Banquet?"

". . . Yes."

"But why, Rum?" Emma had unknowingly moved closer to him, so that her breath now tickled the back of his neck. "Why would you do that for me, when your need was far greater then mine?"

The Dark One shook his head again, ". . . I don't know, duckling. . . I really don't know. When I awoke this morning I wasn't . . . _plagued _as I usually am. . . You know that on my anniversary I can only think back on the past. But today I could only worry about _you_ facing that dragon- if you would succeed. . . And then you did, and the pain returned."

Emma listened to her mentor silently, though the hand that still rested on his shoulder said countless things as she rubbed her thumb in a soothing pattern against the fabric of his shirt. After a moment of gathering his thoughts the Dark One continued.

"A-And then when I was here in my chamber. .. I heard your wish and _couldn't_ stay away."

"You. . .You heard me? How? I didn't use magic-"

The Dark One finally turned around to look at her, and Emma's breath caught in her throat stopping her mid-sentence. In all her life, Rumpelstiltskin had never looked at her as he did now. He usually had restraint- even at the worst of times. But now there was no such facade. His usual mask was completely shed, and it was more than Emma had expected. There was _so much_ pain etched onto his hawkish features; but the feelings that clouded his aura weren't to be categorized so easily. There were too many emotions- Emma felt like she was drowning as she fought to understand what they meant, and her face must have shown as much, seeing as Rumpelstiltskin's magical edge immediately grew tamer.

"Do you remember our deal, duckling," he asked somewhat breathlessly, gazing down at her with unreadable golden-gray eyes.

Emma nodded once, her voice coming out somewhat choked. "Y-Yes."

"No matter where I might be or what I am doing, I will answer you when you call to me." The Dark One's voice was affectionate and calm in that moment, despite the anguish on his face, making his words feel all the more powerful for it.

Emma green eyes shone in the dim candle light, the first signs of tears rising in them, as she felt her heart flip in her chest.

"I never called you tonight, Rum."

"You did, dearie," he whispered, almost uncertainly as he pointed a dark clawed finger to where her heart danced anxiously. "With _this._"

Emma felt a single tear finally leave her eye as his words struck her; knowing that it was the truth. She had wanted Rumpelstiltskin to stand by her side earlier at the Banquet. But it had never been her intention to make him uncomfortable, or to steal his time on his anniversary. It was _his _day, and she had unknowingly ruined it.

"I'm sorry, Rum," she whispered back as more tears came. "I know that this day is _everything _to you. . . I am so selfish and petty. . . I didn't mean to-"

And that was when Rumpelstiltskin cut her off; his lips quickly moving to land upon hers- stopping her before she could finish. Emma's eyes grew wide for a split-second before they closed altogether, and she melted into the contact. Though the initiation had been desperate, the actual kiss was tender, making both Dark One and Princess shaky from the effects. Rumpelstiltskin kept his hands firmly at his sides, not knowing where to put them, and Emma's single hand upon his shoulder tightened until her grip was on the verge of hurting. Not that either of them cared in the slightest.

Finally, Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from the kiss, his eyes showing just how startled he had been by the action. And when Emma once more opened her forest green eyes to look at him in a sort of daze, he lowered his head in shame. Why had he done that? Now he'd ruined everything! She'd be disgusted and afraid of him- just like everyone else.

"Emma," he breathed painfully, hoping to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. But before he could say more than the Princess's name, the imp felt Emma's somewhat calloused hand cup his face.

When his unearthly gaze was once more meeting hers, Emma smiled warmly at him. "Rumpelstiltskin."

The Dark One regarded the beautiful young woman with confusion, as she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to his scaled cheek. Why wasn't she running away? Why didn't she hate him for taking liberties?

As Emma's lips fell away from his now warm skin, she raised her left hand and summoned magic into it. As the silver light enveloped her palm, her green eyes showed the Dark One things that he had never thought possible. There was no fear within her- only unknown feelings and untapped thoughts, curiosity and something that was foreign to them both.

Then as the magical mist faded, Emma opened up Rumpelstiltskin's hand and placed the newly magicked item into it.

A single white rose- the same gift she always presented him each year.

"Happy Anniversary, Rum," she said affectionately, giving him one last smile before she turned on her heel and left the West Wing on silent feet.

For sometime the Dark One stared at where his swan had been standing, before a small, wet smile rose to his strange face.

She had left him a rose, as she always did. He hadn't ruined their friendship. He hadn't chased his duckling away.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I have no idea where this chapter came from, lols. I honestly sat down and zoned out, and when I refocused I had this chapter sitting in my word docs. X'D

So what'd you guys think of their first kiss? I personally like the idea of Emma taking away some of Rumple's pain of Bae's death on the accursed Anniversary. What are your guys' thoughts on it? Are we all still enjoying the story?

Please drop me a PM or Review and let me know your thoughts! I love to hear everyone's thoughts on the new updates. ^_^ Oh and Happy New Years, peeps!

_**~Lyn**_


End file.
